Attention-Deficit/Hyperactivity Disorder (ADD/ADHD) continues to be the most common significant neurobehavioral problem in children, although the diagnosis and treatment of ADD/ADHD remain controversial. The specific aims of the research component of this proposal are to use a computer-based information system in an inner-city pediatric primary care center to improve the quality of diagnosis and treatment of children with suspected attention-deficit disorders by: 1) Using standardized forms to gather detailed information from parents, teachers, and physicians; 2) Using scanners to extract form data in a way that does not disrupt existing clinical workflow, offers real-time tabulation, and allows transfer of data into a computer-based patient record; 3) Supporting the diagnosis and referral of children in compliance with national guidelines and DSM-IV diagnostic criteria; 4) Identifying co-morbid conditions that require referral to non-primary care physicians; and 5) Increasing provider and parent satisfaction with the decision making process and follow-up of evaluated children.